


vi et animo

by StoriesWhispered



Series: Bellarke AU Week [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Fairies, Ice Mechanic (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWhispered/pseuds/StoriesWhispered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 - Supernatural/Magic AU</p><p>She brings her glowing hands to his cheek, the light behind his freckled stars. She feels galaxies live, die and live again. Her lips sink onto his and her magic sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vi et animo

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much more plot to this at one point, but I got sleepy. Yay for magic and fairies!

Queen Nia looks down at the gathered fairies with contempt;. they had all failed her and they would all be punished. She twitches her hand, watching as they scream in agony. 

She summons Ontari with a thought, the dark haired faerie shimmers in front of her.

“Bring me my son.”

She bows and vanishes.

***

Clarke smiles up at Father Kane, eyes bright as he sputters and chokes.

“Yes, well-” he tugs on his white collar, “that is, umm, very thoughtful, you’ll remind young Raven of my vows, and her, ahh-”

At his total lost of words, Clarke loses it, body shaking with laughter. 

Father Kane, red- faced, but amused looks down at the young witch, pleased to see her so full of life and laughter. 

“Alright, alright, witchiling, why don't you get out of here, or I’ll be sure to tell your Headmistress all about this.” He wouldn't, but it’s all he has against her. 

She has tear tracks on her cheeks and her face is stretched wide, but she nods all the same. 

“Sure thing, Father.” She grabs the brown satchel, filled with rosaries and chalices.

“Mom says you can come by anytime for herbs.”

“Thank you, Clarke. Please be careful on your way home.”

“I’m always careful,” she teases, as she bounds out the archway. 

Marcus lights a candle, just in case.

******

_I am so fucked_ , was basically branded onto his eyes. His hands drenched with blood that wasn't his, and a open spellbook he has no idea how to use. 

He considers calling the Voodoo Queen, but it would do no good, he’s was dead either way. He could wait until one of the witchlings got home and pray that they had some type of healing touch.

He thought about calling Octavia or his dad, anyone that cared or better yet had fix it answer to all the bleeding out thing. 

He really didn't want Bellamy Blake to die.

****

The moment Clarke stepped onto the property, she knew something was wrong. She was running, practically flying, following the tug of magic to the old, grimy attic.

“Miller?”

“Oh, thank god, Clarke, you have the power of resurgence, right?”

She was on her knees, nodding, the broken boys hands dwarfed hers as she felt for a pulse. 

“What happened?” She asked, reaching for her satchel.

“I don't know, he just appeared, I think he was sent. I met him a few weeks ago in campus. He's new to town. Maybe fairies, it smelled of ambrosia when he landed.”

She pulled out her atheme, nicking her thumb, allowing two drops of blood into a brand new chalice. 

_Mom's going to be pissed_ , she thinks, as the chalice glows a violent blue. 

_I, Clarke of House Griffin  
Daughter of Salem  
Offer blood sacrifice   
To bind the broken  
Replenish the lost  
Protect this gift  
With my blood_

For a moment, Miller is blinded, the magic hums across his skin, race along his veins, before leaving him entirely. 

He blinks once, twice, hears a pained gasp, “What the hell?”

Bellamy Blake, sitting up, stomach stitched back together, head straight, alive.

Clarke on the other hand, is radiating a pure white light and levitating.

******

Clarke felt her magic expanding, leaving her body and crashing back in waves. Connecting with atoms and nebulas, merging, tugging, floating back to her, stronger than ever. 

She descended, slowly, body quaking with force it could not contain, her magic pulling at something, someone.

The boy, no longer broken, his eyes wide, scared, bound to her. 

She feels herself reach for him, as she lands, knees first onto the pool of coagulating blood next to him. 

“Bellamy Blake, son of Salem, you are offered the protection of mine, do you accept?”

He swallows hard, but nods, his eyes fixed on hers, she smiles, blinding light emerging from her fingertips. 

She brings her glowing hands to his cheek, the light behind his freckled stars. She feels galaxies live, die and live again. Her lips sink onto his and her magic sings.

*****

Bellamy had never had great luck. 

Dad split before he was ever born, on the wrong side of the tracks, absentee mother, with a tiny little mouth to feed.

Octavia, the only light the world deemed to give him. 

She turns eighteen and moves two thousand miles away and gets herself a tattooed, older (six years! six years O?) boyfriend. 

So he quits his jobs, applies to ARK U’s graduate program and follows his baby sister. 

She is not pleased, her hair, her clothes change, and her need for him is gone. To say that Bellamy doesn't react well to the news is an understatement. 

They had just gotten into one of their biggest argument, a lot of accusations and words that never should have been thought much less said out loud. 

_My life ended the day you were born. (Her face, crumpled in tears.)_

The night could not have gotten any worse, but then he walked into a bar, sat right up front, introduced himself to the cute bartender (Echo, she smiled, and for a second, her teeth looked sharp) and drank. 

He should have known better than to test his luck.

*****

Miller was still cleaning up blood when Bellamy had finished telling his story.

“Why would Fai send him here?”

“I don't know. We need to tell your dad and mom about the security breach. Bellamy shouldn't have been able to pass the wards.”

Clarke was sitting, her back leaning on the cramped wall, Bellamy resolute, next to her. Their hands intertwine, his hulking figure calmed by her delicacy, contrasting in every facet. 

“I think someone tried to claim his soul.”

“What?” 

Their hands clench and he can feel the magic scan the room. 

“The fairies, they tried but his soul didn't belong to them, it came here instead.”

“Oh.”

They don't look surprised and he wonders if their magic merging confirms it or if it doesn't matter either way. 

“No security breach, then. Good.”

“Why?”

“King Roan is in the basement. It would suck if they had gotten in.”

Miller nods once, like it's no big deal that the king of the Fai is in hanging out in the house of Salem witches.

He sighs once, “Are you out if your mind?”

“Raven’s guarding him.”

“I’m security Clarke, it is my literal job description, protect the girls, protect the house, no warlocks, no voodoo, no fairies.”

Clarke shrugs, “His mom banished him, he's technically not a fairie anymore.”

Miller sends her a look, _we are so going to talk about this,_ she pouts and snuggles into Bellamy’s chest. His arms surround her immediately, pulling her closer while he glares at him over her head. 

“You’ve been quiet.”

“Not much to say, went to a fairie bar, they tried to steal my soul, sent me to my soulmate instead.”

“You missed the part where you're clearly a witchling and you know, died.”

Miller hadn't forgotten that Clarke had called him a son of Salem, clearly Bellamy had.

Clarke’s head peaks out, “Magic told me, we’ll look at the books, if you want.”

He nods, “I need to get O, she might be a, umm, witchiling.” 

“Probably, Miller will you bring her, I have to check in with Raven.”

Miller nods, ready to do his job, he hands her the brown satchel and long forgotten spell book. She smiles and places one of Father Kane’s rosaries around his neck, magic hums along the blessed beads. 

“Travel safe,” Miller sighs as he slips away.

*****

King Roan is bored, the witchling watching over him is playing with human electronics, magic and energy converging. 

While it was fascinating to watch for the first hour, it had gotten duller and duller as he was ignored. 

He tried engaging her in conversation but was met with a glare every time. 

In the last twenty minutes the house had become alive with magic. A presence in the house become more, he feels his bones jump at the power.

“Raven, is it?” 

His answer is a glare, “You feel that, do you not?”

She grunts, “Are you not curious as to what the presence is?”

She stands, her fingers waggling at him, “Listen here, you are incredibly large to be Fai. It is disconcerting, but so was that power surge, so I’m going to see what that was. But not because you want to know.”

She's glaring at him, daring to contradict her statement but he has no argument to give her, he is fairly large by Fai and human standards and she should be figuring out what just restarted the galaxies. 

So he lets her go, a fond smile on his face. His mother is coming and he needs to prepare.

****

“Oh hey, Raven, meet Bellamy, can you call all the girls and maybe my mom, we're going to-”

“Clarke, babe, what's going on?”

“The fairies have come for their king, something about slaughter and annihilation.”

“What the fuck, Clarke?”

“How is your pyrokinesis?”

Raven thinks about fighting, questioning, demanding the full story but her pyrokinesis is excellent; they could waste time with nonsense like knowing why or they could blow something up.

As it turns out, Raven has always been a _big_ fan of blowing things up.

So she ignores the fact that Clarke and Bellamy are like a well-oiled machine in the face of full out war between witches and Fai. Even though Raven’s never even heard of the guy. 

Or the fact that their bloodstained and humming with power. 

Ignores when King Roan emerges from the basement, in full battle gear, pulling weapons from a small glittering bag. 

Or when Miller shows up with a girl and her boyfriend, who turn out to be another witchling and a voodoo practitioner, who works for the Voodoo Queen. 

Raven didn't exactly choose her team but if she's going to war with them, she likes her odds.

******

Later, when the battle is won, the king is restored and Abby gives them a forty-five minute lecture, Clarke takes Bellamy to Father Kane. 

They changed clothes, but their hair still glitters with broken wings.

“Are we going to talk about this?”

“Which part?”

“All of it.”

“Can we talk about it tomorrow?”

Clarke’s hand squeezes his hand once, “Whatever the hell you want.”


End file.
